The ninja of telekinesis
by lacey ninja of darkness
Summary: When Elsa Midnight is recruited to be the yellow ninja of telekinesis, things are crazy. A prochcy states that an old enemy will rise for revenge, and it is up to Elsa and the others to defeat it. There are new weapons to—the six diamond weapons, which are heavily guarded by some not-very-nice-elemental spirits. And why is Kai acting so strange?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N welp... new story x3 I have other ideas and felt liek posting them... so yea... enjoy!**

"come _on_," a black haired girl muttered as she stared at her alarm clock. "_work."_ she concentrated on the alarm clock. Finally, it started to float. Higher. "Yes!" Then, the clock fell. "No!"

"Elsa! Lloyd's here!" Her mother yelled.

"Ok!" Elsa yelled back. "Oh my god, I haven't seen Lloyd since—" she stopped herself. Everytime she said _his _name, an eerie silence fell over the room, like everyone suddenly got interested in doing something else. Elsa got up and walked tp the door. "Hey Lloyd."

"Hey Elsa," Lloyd replied.

"Hey my green friend, its been awhile," Elsa replied, clearly happy. Lloyd laughed. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, there's going to be a new ninja, the yellow ninja of telekinesis..." the green ninja started.

"Oh." Elsa muttered. _He comes all this way to tell me there is going to be a new ninja, _Elsa thought.

"...and you're the new ninja!" He finished.

"Yes! This is going to be _so _cool!" She yelled. "I, Elsa Midnight, am a ninja!"

"Oh my god, Elsa, you're face!" Lloyd laughed. "Its like shocked, happy, excited, and confused all at once!" Elsa laughed at herself.

"Elsa, grow _up._ You and Lloyd are sixteen and pretending you are ninja!" Elsa's mother overheard their convorsation.

"Oh, , we aren't pretending. Its true—" Lloyd started.

"Lloyd, please leave," her mother instructed.

"_Mother!" _the neon green haired girl said.

"Elsa! Its not like Lloyd is the golden ninja,"Elsa's mother reasoned.

"Lloyd, prover her wrong," Elsa pleaded. Lloyd nodded in response.

"NINJAAAGOOOO!" And with that, right where Lloyd was standing, a green tornado spun. Lloyd stopped doing spinjitzu and was wearing his gold ninja robe.

"Wha—how—" Elsa's mother was speechless.

"You were saying?" Her daugher asked.

"Go. Go pack you're things and go with Lloyd," The older woman ordered.

"Yes!" Elsa shouted, than ran down the hall. Elsa's mother faced Lloyd.

"You better take good care of my daugher," she said.

"Oh, don't worry! She'll be fine," Lloyd assured her.

"Ok, good. Goodbye, Lloyd." She walked down the hal, leavinv Lloyd alone. A few minuets later, Elsa came back with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Let's do dis." She smirked.

* * *

The other four ninja were playing video games. "Haha! I beat you!"Jay yelled in victory.

"Really, Jay?" Cole asked.

"Yep," the lightning ninja responded. Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey, when's Lloyd gonna be ? He's been gone for awhile now." Just then Lloyd walked in, Elsa looking nervous.

"What a coincidence," Kai muttered.

"Hey guys, this is Elsa, the new ninja," Lloyd explained. Elsa shyly waved. "Elsa, this is Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay."

"Hi!" Jay said.

"Hi, Elsa," Cole said.

"Hello, Elsa. It is nice to meet you," Zane said. Kai was silent.

"Kai!" Cole yelled.

"Wha—? Oh. Hi," the fire ninja murmered.

**first chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed ! And my ninjago fanfics won't all have the same characters them. For example, this one won't have my other characters. Ok? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Its coming true!" Misako said.

"What's happening?" Garmadon asked.

The prochcey," Misako said, holding up a scroll. "Look."

"_the yellow ninja of telekinesis will find the five diamond weapons, secretly created by the first spinjitzu master. _

_the diamond scythe of quakes,_

_The diamond shurikens of ice,_

_The diamond numchucks of lightning,_

_The diamond sword of fire,_

_And the diamond bō staff of telekinesis._

_The ninja will have to defeat a new enemy with these weapons; which are protected by spirits._

_The earth spirit protects the scythe of quakes,_

_The ice spirit protects the shurikens of ice,_

_The lightning spirit protects the numchucks of lightning,_

_The fire spirit proctects the sword of fire, _

_And the telekinesis spirit protects the bō staff of telekinesis. _

_They will judge whether the ninja are worthy; if they are worthy, the ninja will have a greater chance of defeating the enemy. _

_The new enemy is _

Storm_ Whisperer, the father of the ninja of telekinesis._

"Father versus daughter," Misako stated. "We must not tell Elsa. She will refuse to fight."

* * *

"Dang, you guys are pretty good at video games!" Elsa said.

"Thanks, Elsa," Cole said.

"No prob." Elsa rubbed her hand. "We've been playing video games for awhile..."

"We have," Lloyd agreed.

"...so... Do you guys do anything else besides video games?" The yellow ninja asked.

"Ya! We train... um..." Jay said.

"I cook!' Cole announced.

"Really, Cole?" Kai asked.

"No offense Cole, but, you aren't the _best_ cook..." Lloyd said.

**welp short chapter... x3 hope you guys enjoied!**


End file.
